Wendy (Bob the Builder character)
She played Snow White in Wendy White and the Seven Monster Trucks She played Adult Faline in Sherman (Bambi) She played Adult Cinderella in Wendyrella, Wendyrella II: Dreams Come True and Wendyrella III: A Twist in Time She played Alice in Wendy in Wonderland (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tiger Lily in Bob Pan She played Adult Lady in Wendy and the Bob and Wendy and the Bob II: Sherman's Adventure She played Darling in Ducky and the Petrie (Disney and BBC Style) and Ducky and the Petrie II: Chomper's Adventure She played Adult Aurora in Sleeping Wendy She played Mary Poppins in Wendy Poppins and Wendy Poppins Returns She played Clarice in Bob the Red-Nosed Builder She played Shanti in The Builder Book and The Builder Book 2 She played Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style) She played Duchess in The Aristobuilders She played Jessica in Bob Claus is Coming to Town She played Maid Marian in Bob Hood (Disney and BBC Style) She played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Disney and BBC Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and BBC Style) She played Stephanie Mangano in Saturday Night Fever (Disney and BBC Style) She played Sandy Olsson in Grease (Disney and BBC Style) She played Vixey in The Builder Boy and the Handyman She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Disney and BBC Style) and The Secret of NIMH II: Sherman to the Rescue She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Disney and BBC Style) She played Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors (Disney and BBC Style) She played Toaster in The Brave Little Builder Girl She played Chris McGroarty in The Brave Little Rainbow Ranger (Disney and BBC Style) She played Littlefoot's Mother in The Land Before Time (Disney and BBC Human Style) She played Madeline in Wendy (Madeline) She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Wendy III: Wendy's Beginning She played Kimi Finster in Rugrats (Disney and BBC Style), Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (Disney and BBC Style) and Rugrats Go Wild (Disney and BBC Style) She played Belle in Builder Girl and the Sponge, Builder Girl and the Sponge II: The Enchanted Christmas and Builder Girl and the Sponge III: Wendy's Magical World She played Baby Bop in Bob and the Backyard Gang, Bob & Friends and Bob's Great Adventure She played Goldie in Rock-A-Builder She played Princess Jasmine in Bobladdin, Bobladdin (TV Series), Bobladdin 2: The Return of Clayton and Bobladdin 3: The King of Thieves She played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) and FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (Disney and BBC Style) She played Princess Irene in The Builder Girl and the Twirlywoo She played Sally in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Nala in The Builder King, The Builder King II: Bob's Pride and The Builder King 1 1/2 She played Adult Odette in The Ghost Girl Princess (Disney and BBC Style), The Ghost Girl Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Ghost Girl Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom She played Swan Odette in The Builder Girl OviRaptor, The Builder Girl OviRaptor 2: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Builder Girl OviRaptor 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom She played Bo Peep in Builder Story, Builder Story 2 and Builder Story 4 She played Pocahontas in Wendyhontas and Wendyhontas II: Journey to a New World She played Marina in The Pebble and the Builder Boy She played Helga G. Pataki in Hey Bob, Hey Bob: The Movie and Hey Bob: The Jungle Movie She played Esmeralda in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame II She played Jane Read in Todd (Arthur) and Steve (Arthur) She played Sue Allen in Doogal (Arthur) She played Ali in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (Disney and BBC Style) She played Megara in Bobcules, Bobcules (TV Series) and Bobcules II: Zero to Hero She played Adult Anastasia/Anya in Wendystasia She played Sawyer Cat in Builders Don't Dance She played Ursa in Bob in the Big Blue House She played Fa Mulan in Wendylan and Wendylan II She played Marianne Hunter-Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys (Disney and BBC Style) and The Wild Thornberrys Movie (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Disney and BBC Style) She played Princess Atta in A Builder's Life She played Sandy Cheeks in Bob BuilderPants, The Bob BuilderPants Movie, The Bob Movie: Bob Out of Water and The Bob the Builder Movie: Builder on the Run She played Jane Porter in Bobzan (Disney and BBC Style), The Legend of Bobzan and Bobzan and Wendy She played Dora Márquez in Wendy the Explorer (Disney and BBC Style), Go, Bob, Go! and Wendy and the Lost City of Gold She played Ginger in Builder Run She played Princess Fiona (Ogre) in Bob (Shrek), Bob 2, Bob the Third and Bob Forever After She played Adult Kida Nedakh in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Disney and BBC Style) and Atlantis II: Bob's Return She played Nani Pelekai in Miyumi and Petrie Series She played Madellaine in The Builder of Notre Dame II She played Margalo in Bob Little 2 She played Coral in Finding James (Disney and BBC Style) She played Helen Parr/Elastigirl in The Incredibles (Disney and BBC Style) and The Incredibles 2 (Disney and BBC Style) She played Peppa Pig in Wendy (Peppa Pig) She played Florence in The Magic Roundabout (Disney and BBC Style) She played Abby Mallard in Bob Little (Chicken Little) She played Victoria in Bob the Builder (Valiant) She played Victoria Everglot in Ladybug Bride She played June in Little Builders She played Gabriella Montez in High School Musical (Disney and BBC Style), High School Musical 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Gloria in Happy Feet (Disney and BBC Style) and Happy Feet Two (Disney and BBC Style) She played Kelly in Handy Bob She played Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up (Disney and BBC Style) and Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray (Disney and BBC Style) She played Giselle (Live-Action) in Enchanted (Disney and BBC Style) She played Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Bob and Manny (a.k.a. Phineas and Ferb) She played Foofa in Yo Gabba Gabba (Disney and BBC Style) She played Carly in IWendy She played Mitchie Torres in Camp Rock (Disney and BBC Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Disney and BBC Style), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Disney and BBC Style) She played Mrs. Pteranodon in Dinosaur Train (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Rapunzel in Tangled (Disney and BBC Style), Tangled Ever After (Disney and BBC Style), Tangled: Before Ever After (Disney and BBC Style) and Tangled: The Series (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tori in Victorious (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Linda Gunderson in Rio (Disney and BBC Style) and Rio 2 (Disney and BBC Style) She played Miss Piggy in The Muppets (Disney and BBC Style) and Muppets Most Wanted (Disney and BBC Style) She played Ally Dawson in Bob & Wendy (Austin & Ally) She played Gia the Jaguar in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and BBC Style) She played Blythe Baxter in Littlest Pet Shop (Disney and BBC Style) She played Dottie McStuffins in Wendy McStuffins She played Princess Sofia in Wendy the First She played Adult Anna in Frozen (Disney and BBC Style), Frozen Fever (Disney and BBC Style), Gir's Frozen Adventure and Frozen II (Disney and BBC Style) She played Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and Despicable Me 3 (Disney and BBC Style) She played Mack (McKenzie) in Teen Beach Movie (Disney and BBC Style) and Teen Beach 2 (Disney and BBC Style) She played Mary Katherine (Small Size) in Epic (Disney and BBC Style) She played Peg's Mom in Backyardigans + Mordecai & Rigby She played Lucy (Wyldstyle) in The Builder Movie (The Lego Movie) and The Builder Movie 2: The Second Part She played Andie in The Nut Job (Disney and BBC Style) and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Disney and BBC Style) She played Sula in Bob (Bing) She played Disgust in Inside Out (Disney and BBC Style) She played The Little Red-Haired Girl in The Peanuts Movie (Disney and BBC Style) She played Star Butterfly in Wendy vs. the Forces of Evil She played Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Wendy and Bob the Builder (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) She played Adult Poppy in Trolls (Disney and BBC Style), Trolls Holiday (Disney and BBC Style), Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (Disney and BBC Style), Trolls World Tour (Disney and BBC Style), Builders (Trolls), Builders Holiday, Builders: The Beat Goes On! and Builders World Tour She played Gidget in The Secret Life of Builders and The Secret Life of Builders 2 She played Judy Hopps in Buildertopia She played Big Boss Baby in The Boss Builder She played Adult Charity Hallett in The Greatest Showman (Disney and BBC Style) She played Meechee in Smallfoot (Disney and BBC Style) She played Rosie Redd in Rainbow Rangers (Disney and BBC Style) She played Bingo Heeler in Bob (Bluey) She played Isabella-Christy Bailey in Wonder Park (Disney and BBC Style) and Adventures in Wonder Park (Disney and BBC Style) She played Moxy in UglyDolls (Disney and BBC Style) She played Silver in The Angry Builders Movie 2 She played Yi in Abominable (Disney and BBC Style) She played Paige in The Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem Movie She played Abby Hatcher in Wendy Hatcher Voice Actors UK version Kate Harbour (1998-2011 TV Series) and Joanne Froggatt (2015-2018 TV Series) US version Lorelei King (2001-2011 TV Series) and Joanne Froggatt (2015-2018 TV Series) Gallery PilchardinaPickle173.png|Wendy Crying A1A73F6F-F884-4111-B240-2207697BEB35.gif|Wendy Singing in the Rain Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Heroines Category:Heroines Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Cbeebies Characters Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Bob X Wendy Category:Office Buildings Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who wear hats